


The Love of an Angel

by Lauriec114



Category: SPN, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriec114/pseuds/Lauriec114
Summary: Dean Winchester has been feeling guilt every since his parents had died. He has felt nothing but anguish and sadness for months. He feels worthless and wants nothing more than to just make it go away. He feels depressed and even has feelings of death He suddenly starts to turn to alcohol for comfort. That's when his guardian angel arrives to help him. Not only does he show Dean how to survive, but he shows him friendship and love that he has so desperately needed his entire life.





	1. Chapter 1

The Love of an Angel  
Chapter One  
Dean Winchester was alone in his condo again, as always, feeling sorry for himself as he washed down another bottle of scotch. That would make the third bottle in the last few days, but who's counting? His life was meaningless now, now that his parents were gone; and to make matters worse, it was all his fault. He was the one who made them fight. He was the one who told his mother that he caught his father with another woman. It was him who had made his mother storm out of the house in a rage after confronting John about his mistress; and his father admitting the affair lasting over a year. It was his fault his father had drank himself to death after the death of Mary, his devoted wife, Dean and Sam's mother.

One year ago;

Dean was working late at the law office where him, Sam, and his father worked. It was called Winchester Attorneys at Law. It was a family business that their father John had built up after getting his law degree. Dean and Sam both following in their fathers footsteps, went to law school after, graduating with high honors. Now in their late twenties, Sam was the defense attorney for criminal cases, Dean stuck with family law. Its not that it was not as good of a profession as criminal cases, but he just always thought of Sam as the smarter one, taking on the more challenging cases. Family Law also seemed to fit better with Dean. He didn't have to worry so much about the hardcore crimes brought on by some of the cases he discussed with Dean. Sticking to divorces and child custody cases were just fine with him. Their father was also a defense attorney, and sometimes he felt he was second best to Sam, since he was the one who actually followed in his fathers footsteps. Sam, however, never let Dean think that way. He loved Dean, and Dean loved his brother. Sam never once thought of Dean as being less than perfect in his eyes, although at times their father would try and make him feel that way. Sam was his younger brother, but sometimes he felt like Sam was protecting him more that he was protecting Sam.  
At precisely 10:30pm, Dean was in his office going over some evidence of a custody case when he decided to call it a night. Sam had already left for the evening, and as far as he knew his father was probably gone also. He wrapped up, turned out the lights, and as he was heading down the hallway, he heard laughter coming from his fathers office. Was that a woman's laugh? It sounded like a woman, but he knew it couldnt of been because all of his employess were gone for the night. He then heard his fathers voice and laughter. He wondered if he should just knock and see if he wanted him to lock up or what. As he got closer to his fathers office, he heard a woman moan and talk to John in a sexy voice. He also heard his father respond by saying not to worry, his wife isn't expecting him til late. Dean was baffled. What on earth did he just hear? Did he just hear his father cheating on his mother with this slut in his office?  
Enraged,Dean's first thought was to barge through the office door and confront them, but his better judgement took over and he simply stormed out of the building towards his car. Instead of going home, he drove towards his parents house. He was angry at his father for what he did, and he was by no means going to stand for it. He was going to tell his mother.  
Later that evening, after his father got home, Mary, Deans mother, confronted John about his affair. John looked at Dean.  
"I heard everything, dad. I heard it all. Don't try to deny it."  
John gave a stern look at his son, then turned towards his wife with sympathy.  
"Is it true?" she asked him.  
John simply lowered his head with a simple nod. "Yes." he said quietly. "Im so sorry."  
Dean didn't expect what happened next, when Mary had slapped John across the face.  
"How could you?!" she asked. "How long has this been going on?!"  
John just stood there for a moment in silence, then spoke.  
"A little over a year. Im so so sorry, Mary. I never meant to...."  
Another slap, then Mary picked up her keys and purse and stormed out. Dean and John ran after her.  
"Mom! Mom wait!"  
John called after her. "Mary! Mary!"  
Mary ignored them and drove off in a rushed panic.

Present Day:  
Dean still remembers that call. The most horrible call he had ever gotten, even worse than the call he had gotten with the news of his father passing away from cirrhosis months after that. It was early the next morning, the morning after his mother had stormed out of their house angry and distraught at the news of his fathers confession of his affair. It was his father calling to tell him that his mother had gotten into an accident. Apparently she was so upset she ran into a tree head on and died instantly. His father blamed him. He blamed him for the accident. He blamed him for his mother being upset at his adultery actions. He blamed him for the pain he caused her for notifying her of his affair... and Dean believed him. He believed he was to blame. Why would he tell her? Why couldnt he just leave it alone? His mother is dead now. She is gone and it is all because of him. Everyone tells him it isn't his fault. Sam and his wife Ruby tell him it's not his fault. His best friend, Benny tells him it's not his fault. His colleagues at the law office, Kevin, Charlie, Jo, Bobby, and Jodi, all support him and tell him it was all just an accident and that she needed to know, and that his father drinking himself to death after she died was also not on him. They told him that. They all told him that, but he didn't believe them. He was at fault and he should not be alive. After his last bottle of Scotch is gone, Dean looks around his cabinets for any other bottles he can conquer for the night, when he finds none, he slams the cabinet shut and goes into his room to lie down.  
The dreams Dean was having that night were horrendous. He dreamt that he was in hell. He was in hell pinned down on a bed of barbed wire and being tortured. He remembers screaming. He remembers being poked and sliced and cut. He tries to scream again but there is no sound this time. He wants to get away but he cant. He sees his father there. He is laughing at him and pointing at him. Dean still tries to scream and no sound comes. He suddenly sees a figure in the distance. This figure is not laughing at him. It is not pointing at him or trying to hurt him. This figure seems to maybe want to help him. Could it be his mother? He isn't sure. He tries to look closer, but cannot make out the face. Suddenly he sees the figure come closer to him. It hovers over him and whispers to him. It is the voice of a man. "I have come to raise you from your perdition. Do not be afraid." He then feels a soft strong hand grab his arm and pull him towards him. He suddenly feels safe. Dean wakes up.

Chapter Two  
The next morning Sam Winchester is in his office at Winchester Law preparing for a case. He looks at his watch and realizes it is already past nine. Where the hell is Dean? He usually is the first one there in the morning, but lately he has been coming in later and later and he is really starting to worry about him. It is not like Dean to be so late for work this often, especially when he has to prepare for cases. He checked his brothers schedule and noticed he had a client coming in that morning in about an hour and they would be expecting him. He decides to call him.  
Dean is taking a hot shower. He stays in there a bit longer than usual to relieve the tension from his hangover as well as the nightmare he had last night. Never has he had such vivid dreams before. He knows his hangover probably had a lot to do with it, but it just seemed so real. As he is washing his body he flinches when he touches a sensitive spot on his right arm. He looks and notices what seems to be a mark that looks something like the shape of a hand. "What the hell?" He finishes rinsing off and gets out of the shower to get a better look. He wraps the towel around his waist and goes over the the mirror. He wipes the steam from the glass with his hand and looks at his arm. It is red and definitely in the shape of a hand. It doesnt hurt too much though. That is strange. Where did it come from and what the heck is it? Just then he hears his phone beeping from his bedroom. He goes over to check it. Its a voicemail from Sam.  
He presses the voicemail icon. "Hey, bro. Sam here. Uh, just wondering where the heck you are and if you're coming in today. You have a client scheduled at 10:15 this morning and just need to know if you'll be here to take it. Give me a call and let me know what's going on. Im a bit worried about you."  
Dean stares at his phone for a moment wondering how he lost track of time so easily. "Shit!" He could of sworn it was earlier. He is just about to dial Sam back when he hears something. Footsteps? Is there someone in his apartment? He quickly puts on a pair of undergarments and a t-sirt as he looks out his bedroom door. He doesn't see anyone in the living room. He slowly checks the kitchen, tip toeing softly as to not startle the intruder; should there be one. Suddenly he hears a rustle noise behind him and he quickly turns around. He grabs a knife from his counter drawer and carefully walks back to his bedroom where he heard the noise. He looks around but doesnt see anyone. He stands there for a moment and lets out a big sigh. He then turns around and right behind him there is a man standing there. Startled and surprised, he acts out of instinct and plunges the knife blade into the chest of the man. Dean just stares at him in astonishment. The man is still standing there. He has the knife in his chest, but he doesn't seem to be hurt. The man just looks down at the blade sticking in his chest, then looks back at Dean. The man then slowly takes a hold of the handle of the blade and pulls it out. He then drops it to the floor. Dean looks at him with his mouth gaped open. "What did he just see? Who the hell is this man standing here in his bedroom looking right at him, and not at all phased about being stabbed? How is that possible? How can he still be standing there without any blood on him?"  
Dean is so shocked he doesn't know what to say, all he can do is ask him; "Who the hell are you? Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?"  
The man just stares at Dean with a blank look on his face. He then tilts his head to the side, which Dean actually finds kinda cute considering this situation, and finally the man speaks.  
"My name is Castiel. You were in need of my assistance, so I came to help."  
Dean cannot believe what is happening. He just stares at this man with the tan trenchcoat, dark hair and the bluest eyes he has ever seen. (God, he really does have gorgeous eyes. Wait what? What the hell am I thinking?) At that moment Dean speaks.  
"What? What do you mean I need your assistance? What the hell are you talking about?"  
Castiel looks at him again with that cute little head tilt.( my God would you please stop looking so cute, Dean is thinking)"You were having thoughts Dean, bad thoughts, and I am here to help you."  
Dean looks more confused than ever.  
"Wait a minute. Who are you really? Is this a joke? Did Sam or Bobby put you up to this? How did you even get into my house? Sam and Bobby are the only ones with a key, so they had to let you in. That's it right? This is some sort of a prank, am I right? (Dean lets out a small chuckle) I bet you're hiding some sort of bullet proof vest or something under there, am I right?" Dean touches Castiels chest and tries to feel for a sign of something that stopped the knife from penetrating him. He doesn't feel anything. Castiel just keeps looking at him confused. "Dean, what are you doing? Why do you keep touching me?"  
"Ok, buddy. I've had just about enough of this, now tell me who you really are, and how do you know my name?!"  
Castiel comes a step closer to Dean. "I told you, my name is Castiel, and I am here to save you from your perdition."  
Perdition? Why does that sound so familiar? Where has he heard that phrase before? He looks back at Castiel.  
"Save me from my perdition? What the hell does that mean?"  
Castiel looks at him sympathetically. "You were going to kill yourself, Dean. You were going to die, and I am here to save you. Your perdition is at the moment of your death."  
"So you're saying Im dead?"  
"No. You are not dead, Dean. You are very much alive for now."  
"For now? What do you mean, for now? What the hell are you talking about?"  
"Like I said, you wanted to die. Maybe not intentionally, but it was in your thoughts. That is why I came. I heard your pleas for help, and I came to your rescue."  
Dean looks at Castiel and squints his eyes in awe. "You what? Again, who in the hell are you and what on earth are you talking about?"  
Castiel looks at Dean and says, "I am Castiel. That is my name, and I am your guardian angel."  
"My what? Did you say guardian angel?"  
"Yes, that is correct, Dean. You look confused."  
"You're pulling my leg, aren't you?"  
Again there he goes with that cute little head tilt."No,Dean. I would never pull your leg. That would cause you pain. I do not wish to cause you any more pain." Castiel looks at Deans arm. He notices the red hand mark and touches it softly. Dean jumps back a little."It's ok. Here let me." Castiel places his hand over Deans arm and suddenly the hand print disappears. Dean looks at him surprised.  
"How did you do that? What are you, some kind of wizard?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt your arm. I was only trying to help."  
Dean looks at him astonished. "You put that mark on my arm?"  
Castiel nods. "Yes, and I am sorry. Sometimes I don't know my own strength when Im in my true form. I was only trying to save you, not hurt you."  
"You mean, you grabbed my arm and made that mark? How? I don't remember that. How is that possible, and what do you mean your true form? Isn't this your true form?"  
Castiel smiles a little and puts his arm on Dean's shoulder. "Here. Let me explain in more detail."  
Dean goes over to sit down on the side of his bed. Castiel sits next to him.  
"Like I said before, Dean. I am your guardian angel. Whether you believe that or not, it is the truth."  
Dean stares at him quizzically, looking for answers. Castiel speaks.  
"I came to help you cope with your feelings. You have been having many awful thoughts of self loathing and dying . They have been happening for a long time now, and it has come to a point to where I feel I must now intervene." He turns to look at Dean. "You see, I have always been there for you, since the day you were born. I have watched over you, helped you, and taken care of you when you needed it most. When you were two and fell off your bike, I was there in the hospital with you, helping your bones heal. When you were five and sick with pneumonia, I was there helping you to breathe, and when you were twelve, I was there when you almost drowned in the lake, pulling you out of the water. Dean looked up at him surprised.  
"I remember that." he said quietly. "I thought you were just some stranger who happened to be standing there. But, you didn't look like this, with the trenchcoat and tie."  
Castiel smiles. "I can manifest myself into any human form you desire of me. I do not possess a human body. It is impossible for me to do that, Dean. We simply just manifest ourselves to look like whoever you want. This form is what you feel most comfortable seeing me as."  
"Excuse me? Are you saying that I wanted you to look like some FBI agent?"  
"It was the image I saw in your head when I came for you."  
Dean chuckles. "You've got to be kidding me. Why didn't I think of some hot chick like Jennifer Aniston or Katy Perry?"  
"I do not control your thoughts, Dean. I only do what you feel according to your commands."  
Dean shakes his head and softly laughs."Wow. No offense, but I must of really been drunk."

 

Chapter Three  
Sam goes into his secretary's office, Charlie Bradbury, to let her know he will be gone for a while that morning.  
"Charlie, Im going to head on over to Dean's place and see what's up with him. I'm a bit worried. This isn't like him. Cancel my morning appointments and ask Jodi if she can take Dean's 10:15."  
"Sure. Let me know what's up with him. Maybe he's got a woman over or something." Charlie says with a smirky smile.  
"Yeah, for his sake, that better be the case."  
Sam sets off to Deans apartment. He stops at the corner store to pick up some coffee, just in case Dean is needing some. As he pulls up to Dean's apartment, he notices Dean's car is still parked in the lot. "Well, I guess he's still home." Sam gets out of the car and goes up to the door. Right as he's about to knock, he hears voices. He can hear Dean talking, but he cannot hear who he is talking to. "Is Dean talking to himself? Has he gone crazy?" He decides to knock.  
"Hello, Dean? It's Sam. Are you in there?" He waits for an answer. Suddenly the door opens. Dean is standing there in his underwear boxers and a Led Zepplin t shirt. Sam just stares at him confused.  
"Um, Dean? Are you alright? What's going on? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a couple hours."  
"Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine. Just got out of the shower. Come in."  
Sam walks into the living room. He looks around the room as if he is looking for someone.  
"Dean, uh, is there someone else here?"  
Dean looks surprised. He doesn't know if he should tell him about the strange man in his room claiming to be his guardian angel.  
"Um, well uh, no. No one here. Why do you ask?"  
"I thought I heard you talking to someone."  
"Oh. No, I was just um, just talking to myself. I do that sometimes."  
"It sounded like you were having a conversation."  
"Yeah, well I do that sometimes too. It helps me think better about a case I'm working on. If I pretend to be talking to my client, I can interrogate better that way."  
Sam just squints his eyes in confusion, but decides to leave it alone. Dean heads towards his bedroom to look for Castiel. He is not ready for Sam to see him yet, especially if he's not even sure what's going on himself.  
"I'll be right back, Sammy. I'm going to put on some clothes."  
Dean opens his bedroom door to get Castiel. He looks around his room and cannot find him anywhere. "Where the hell are you? Castiel?! Where are you?" Dean looks in his bathroom and still can't see him anywhere.  
Sam puts his ear up against Dean's bedroom door and hears him talking.  
"Cas, I don't know what you're up to, but you better either get your feathery ass out here right now or stay hidden, you hear me?!"  
Sam squints his eyebrows and looks confused. "Castiel? Who in the hell is Castiel? Why would this person be hiding in Dean's room?" Sam decides to knock.  
"Dean?" he knocks again.  
Dean gets startled and hurries to his bedroom door. He quickly looks behind him, making sure Cas doesn't suddenly "appear" then when he doesn't he opens the door.  
"Hey, Sam."  
"Hey, Dean. I definitely heard you talking to someone, and don't tell me you were talking to yourself. Now, who in the world is Castiel?"  
Dean comes out of his room and closes the door. He grabs hold of his brothers arm and leads him to the living room couch.  
"Look, Sammy. I have to tell you something, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else or judge me, ok?"  
Sam shrugs his shoulders and responds, "Sure. Ok. What is it?"  
"I know this may sound a little weird to you, and you will probably think I am crazy, but I swear to you, I am telling the truth."  
"Ok."  
"The person you heard me talking to; Castiel, he's apparently here to help me."  
Sam squints his eyes, looking confused. "Help you? Help you with what?"  
"Well, apparently he says I have a problem, and he appeared in my bedroom this morning after I got out of the shower to help me to cope with it."  
Sam thinks for a moment, still looking confused. Then he puts his hands on Dean's shoulders and says, "Oh my God! Why didn't I think of it before? Of course! It all makes sense now!"  
Dean looks confused.  
"Hey, brother, it's alright. You don't have to hide your sexuality from me. I understand. It's all good."  
Dean is still staring at his brother trying to understand what he is talking about."What?"  
"It's ok. I should of noticed before. You being so withdrawn, not wanting to date anyone, coming to work late. It all makes sense."  
"What makes sense? What in the world are you talking about, Sam?"  
"That man in your room. Castiel. You were trying to hide him from me, but you don't have to. I'm ok with it. If you are bi sexual it's alright with me. You're my brother, and I'll accept you no matter what. If you want to have sex with a man, it's perfectly alright with me. Whatever makes you happy. You deserve it."  
"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa! What?!" Dean says weving his hands at his brother, as he stands up. "Are you thinking that.....that Castiel is my......my.....  
"Well, yeah. Isn't he?"  
"I am not hiding anyone in my room, and NO Castiel is not my lover, he is an angel."  
Sam smiles. "Aww. That is so cute. I never thought of you as the romantic type. I might say, angel is a cute nickname. I like it."  
Dean is now getting a little annoyed, wondering if he should even be telling Sam any on this. Will he understand? He puts his hands over his face in frustration.  
"No, Sam. He really is an angel. A real live angel. Not a human, but an angel. My guardian angel. He came to me this morning becuase I had a meltdown last night."  
"A meltdown? Dean, what is going on here? What is all this talk about a guardian angel? Are you saying you actually seen an angel in your room?"  
Just then Sam and Dean hear the soft flapping of wings, and just as a couple white feathers fall down around them, they both look around and standing right behind Dean appears Castiel. Sam jumps back a bit in surprise.  
"Whoa! What the hell!" Sam says as he stares at Castiel in astonishment.  
"Hello." Castiel says to him.  
"Uh, hello." Sam says to him, still shocked at what he just saw.  
Dean starts introductions. "Castiel, this is my brother, Sam. Sam, this is Castiel, my guardian angel."  
Sam slowly puts his hand out to Castiel to shake. Castiel just stares at him, not knowing what to do. Dean clears his throat. "Ahem, uh Sam, he doesn't know all that much about human contact."  
Sam pulls his hand away. "Oh, oh yeah right. Sure. Of course. Well, nice to meet you, Cas."  
Castiel just smiles at him, still just standing there. There is an awkward silence, then Dean speaks.  
"So, does anyone want any coffee? Looks like Sam brought some coffee."  
"I don't drink coffee." Castiel replies, but thank you for the offer, Dean.  
"What about some juice? Water? Are you hungry?" Dean asks Castiel.  
"No, thank you Dean. I do not need any nourishment for my body, since it is simply made up of only molecules and complex atoms of electronic energy, not necessarily needing any proteins or carbohydrates for survival like potential humans."  
Sam and Dean simply just stare at him, then at one another trying to understand this angel's distinct language.  
"OK, fair enough." Dean fianlly said. "Well, why don't we just sit down and get to know one another, what do you say?"  
All three men are sitting on the couch. They are just sitting quietly, neither one of them knowing what to say. Finally Sam speaks.  
"So, Cas. Dean tells me you are here to help him with his problems."  
Castiel looks at Sam confused and speaks..."Why are you calling me Cas? My name is Castiel."  
"I'm sorry. Cas is just a shorter version of Castiel. It's like a nickname."  
"A nickname? I don't understand that reference. What is a nickname?"  
"It's just another way to pronounce your name, is all." Dean adds. "It's simply just an easier way to say it."  
Castiel seems to understand. "Alright then, Dean, as you wish. Cas it is."  
Dean and Sam just look at each other. "Ok, Cas it is then." Sam replies.  
"Alright," Sam says. "Back to Dean's problem."  
"Hey, I don't know what you mean. I don't have a problem. I mean I have been upset and depressed lately, but my parents passed away, I have a stressful job, I mean, who wouldn't be, right?"  
Cas speaks. "I understand, Dean. Everybody has problems, but as i have told you before, this issue you have of wanting to die is pretty serious."  
"Wanting to die?" Sam says. "What do you mean you want to die,Dean? You never told me that you wanted to die. What's going on?"  
Dean shakes his head. "No, no, Sam. It's all a misunderstanding. I don't want to die. I just feel a little bit down is all. There is no dying going on here. Promise."  
"That is not totally true, Dean." Cas replies. "I can feel all your emotions, which is why I came to you. What you are feeling inside is not just sadness. They are feelings of guilt and anger towards your parents that have been going on for many months now, not to mention the issues you have had with your father in the past. I really think you need to discuss this."  
Sam looks at Dean sympathetically. "Is that true? What exactly is it that you do feel, Dean? You can talk to me. I'm your brother. Tell me, please."  
Dean stands up. "Alright listen. First of all, Cas, I don't remember calling for an angel therapist to help me cope with anything. Second, Sam, I haven't told you anything because there is nothing to tell. I'm fine. Really. There is no problem here. I'm good."  
"Is that why you spend your time drinking yourself to bed every night? I don't think that is good for your liver or your state of mind." Cas puts his hand over Dean's stomach area. Dean just looks at him in confusion.  
"What are you doing, Cas?"  
"So far, your liver seems to be doing fine, but you need to stop drinking so much before it's too late."  
"Just how much are you drinking, Dean?" Sam asks.  
Dean rolls his eyes. "Really, Sam? It's not like I'm an alcoholic like dad! I'm not a falling down drunken bastard like he was, and I'm certainly not going to act like an asshole to my kids!"  
"You don't have any kids, Dean." Sam says.  
"Exactly, which is why I'm not going to be an asshole to them!"  
Cas and Sam just sit there looking quizacally at Dean. Cas then speaks.  
"I can see inside you, Dean. I know how you are feeling. I'm your guardian angel. I know what's going inside your head. You cannot hide anything from me."  
"God dammit, Cas. Would you please just get out of my ass!"  
Dean storms out of the living room into his bedroom and shuts the door. Cas sits there looking confused.  
"I don't understand what he means. I was never in his ass. Why would he think I would be in his........  
Sam interrupts. "Uh, never mind, Cas. It's just a figure of speech. He didn't mean you were actually in his ass."  
Cas's forhead crinkles up as he looks confused. "I have only been around humans for a little while from time to time, and I will never get used to your strange ways of interpreting your unique languages." Sam just chuckles.  
Sam sips his coffee. "So, you really are Deans guardian angel. I think that's great. I mean, I always loved angels and I pray all the time. I have nothing but high respect for all celestial beings. I cannot say how honored I am to meet one. I wish I had one myself."  
"Oh, but you do have one, Sam. His name is Gabriel. He is my brother, and he is your guardian angel."  
Sam looks surprised. "Gabriel? I have a guardian angel? Why haven't I ever seen him?"  
"Humans only have the privilege of actually seeing their angels when they are in great need, such as the case with your brother, Dean. He needed me desperately, so I came. As for you, Gabriel has always been there for you, but will only show himself in time of great need. He is here now, you just cannot see him." Castiel explains.  
Sam seems ecstatic. "You mean you can see him? He's here now?"  
"Yes, of course I can see him. He is always with you. That is what we do. We watch over our humans since the day they are born."  
"Well, that makes me feel a whole lot better. Thanks you, Cas. Uh, since you can see Gabriel, maybe you can tell him to watch out for Dean for me, huh?"  
Cas replies. "Sam, you can tell him anything you want, you dont need me to tell him for you, and you don't need to tell him to look out for Dean because that is my job. That is why I am here. For your reference, Gabriel always listens to you. Just because you cannot see him, doesn't mean he cannot see or hear you."  
"Thanks, Cas. I'll keep that in mind."  
Just then Dean comes out of his room. Sam and Cas look at him, waiting for him to hollar at them or something. He just shrugs his shoulders at them. "What?"  
"Nothing." Sam says. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Never better. Come on. Let's get to the office. We have clients to see."  
Sam looks at Cas and raises his eyebrows at him quizically. Cas just stares back in sympathy. He then looks at Dean. "Are you going to be alright, Dean?" Cas asks.  
"Yes, Cas. I'm going to be fine. Now let me get to work. I will call you if I need you."  
Cas just nods his head in agreement and suddenly vanishes away so quickly the brothers look at each other in amazement.  
"Wow." Dean says. "I really need to get used to that."

Chapter Four  
That evening, Dean finishes with his last client and is now ready to leave. As he is driving, he decided that he was going to stop to get a drink at the local bar. Right before he pulls up to the pub, Cas appears in the front seat of his car. Dean jumps.  
"What the hell, Cas! You scared the shit out of me! Don't do that!"  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to startle you."  
"Can you tell me what the heck you are doing here?"  
"You are havaing those feelings again, Dean. That is why I am here. You were thinking of having a drink to calm yourself down, but I don't think that would be a very good idea."  
"Cas, I am only going for one drink. I will be fine. I am not going to try and kill myself, Ok? Now, would you mind?"  
Dean pulls up to the curb in front of the bar and parks.  
Cas turns to look at him. "I don't believe that. I am sorry, Dean, but I cannot let you go in there."  
Dean looks at him and shakes his head. "What, so you're going to play daddy now? Sorry Cas, but my dad is no longer here and I have no intentions of having another one. Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go into that bar and sit down and have myself a whiskey, ok?"  
Cas just stares ahead out the window. Dean opens his door and gets out. He leans over through his window and says to Cas,"Look, buddy. I know you want to help, but I'm fine. I'm just going to have one drink then head on home. I'll see you later." He goes up to the bar door and walks in. Inside , Dean takes a seat at the end of the bar. The bartender comes over to him.  
"So, Dean. What are we having today? The usual?"  
Dean looks at Stan, who has been the bartender at Fricks for as long as he can remember. He is an older man, around 60 or so, with a gray stubble beard and thin lined glasses. He is a very nice man though, considering he had to throw Dean out once or twice because he said he reached his "limit."  
"Yeah, Stan. Just a Jack and coke tonight."  
Stan nods and heads on over to get Dean his drink. After his forth drink, about four hours later, Dean starts feeling the urge to urinate. As he enters the bathroom, he goes to the urinal to do his business and right next to him, Cas "appears."  
"Fuck, Cas! What the hell?!" Dean says to him as he zips up his pants. "What are you doing in here?!"  
"Hello, Dean. Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. My apologies. I was just worried about you."  
"Do you mind? I am taking a piss."  
"You seem to be done urinating. Did you need to defecate also? I can wait outside if you need to."  
"No, Cas. I do not need to take a shit. I am fine."  
Cas just looks at him confused. "What is a shit, Dean?"  
Dean sighs. "Never mind, Cas. It's not important. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back out to finish my drink."  
Cas gets in front of the door. "I think you had enough for the night,Dean. I am going to take you home."  
Dean chuckles at him. "Seriously? You are going to take me home? And just how do you think you are going to do that? You don't drive, and I have my keys."  
Cas puts his hands on Deans shoulders. "There will be no need for your keys or your car, Dean." He then "boops" Dean like a flash of lightning. Before he can ask any questions, they are back at his apartment.  
"What the hell was that? How....how did you do that? Did you just "boop" me?" Dean asks him.  
"Yes, Dean. I just....booped, did you say?" Cas looking confused at that word.  
'Well whatever you call it, Cas. That disappearing thing you do. How did you get us back here so quickly? I think I need to lie down." Dean goes over to the couch and sits back.  
"I flew us over here."  
Dean looks up at him. "You flew? Where are your wings? I mean angels do have wings, right? How else could you fly?"  
Cas goes over to the center of the living room and stands. Right before Dean's eyes beautiful blue and white wings emerge from Cas's body. Dean just stares in astonishment as there is a lovely yellow and white glow also illuminating from him. His wings come out of the sides of Cas. Suddenly a golden white halo also emerges from over Cas's head. Dean is very amazed. He can not stop thinking how beautiful his angel really looks right now. Suddenly Cas comes back to his normal "human form." Dean stil looks astonished.  
"Wow." Dean says. "I..I didn't expect to....see such...such beautiful..."  
Cas just smiles in flattery. "Its alright, Dean. Thank you for the compliment, though. I thought you would like to see them sometime, so I figuted this was as good a time as any."  
Dean smiles faintly. All of a sudden, his face flushes to a green tint. He feels a bit nauseous from a mixture of alcohol and the "flight" over here from his angel. He quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom. Not a moment after, he just makes it to the toilet and vomits. Cas goes after him.  
"Dean, are you alright? Do you need my assistance?"  
Dean vomits some more and says to Cas, "I'm alright, Cas. Just give me a minute."  
About ten minutes later, Cas comes into the bathroom and sees Dean lying against the wall next to the toilet. He is full of his vomit. Cas goes over to the linen closet and gets out some towels. He runs them under warm water and starts to wash him up. He starts with his face and neck. He then takes a cold wash cloth and puts it over Deans forehead.  
"Here, Dean. This will make you feel a bit better."  
Dean just looks up at his angel. "Thanks, Cas. You know, you really don't have to do this. I can take care of myself. I'm fine."  
Cas just looks at him. "Well, apparently tonight you are in need of my help." He takes the wash cloth and washes more vomit off Dean's neck. He then goes to get him a clean t shirt to put on.  
"Why don't you just use some of that angel magic you have and zap me back to health."  
Cas just looks at him with a faint smile. "Well if I did that, then you wouldn't learn your lesson, will you? You see, Dean, one of the things my Father gave to humans is their free will. If we were to use our grace on everyone who got themselves into a mess like this, how would they ever learn? Some things you just have to get through." Cas then says quietly to Dean. "You can't take life for granted." He then smiles at him.  
Cas helps Dean up and to his bed. He sits him down. Dean just turns to Cas and says, "I'm really a mess, aren't I?"  
Cas smiles at him with those pretty blue eyes. "Yes, Dean, you are, but don't worry. I am here."


	2. The Love of an Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still struggling with his problems and alcohol. Cas finds a way to help him get through his feelings, but are his feelings for Cas more than just friendship? How does Cas really feel about Dean?

Chapter Five  
The next morning Dean is in court with his client Lisa Summers, regaining custody of her son Ben against his father, Paul Summers. The couple had been on bad terms with one another since their divorce a year ago, also which Dean had appointed in favor for Lisa, collecting more than half her husbands assets, alimony, and the house, leaving Mr. Summers with less than half of his earnings. This didn't make Dean feel any regret though, since this bastard not only cheated on his wife continuously, but he had beaten her enough to cause her to be hospitalized many times. As Dean was going through his files for the case, he noticed his hands were trembling. He was also feeling an enormous urge to have a drink. He just remembered he usually has a scotch or gin in the mornings to calm his nerves before an important case, but this morning he did not have the time. After about 15 minutes into the case, he requested a recess to get himself together. He decided to go to the bathroom just to get rid of some of the anxiety he was suddenly feeling. He thought if he splashed some cold water on his face, it would getrid of his trembling hands. As he was washing his face, he dried it off with paper towels, and when he looked in the mirror, he spotted Cas right behind him. Dean jumps out of surprise.  
"Dammit, Cas! We need to talk about this!"  
"Hello, Dean."  
"Ok, look." Dean turns around to face his angel. "You just popping up like this, out of nowhere, has gotta stop."  
Cas looks slightly confused. Dean sighs.  
"Look, buddy. There is ths thing called personal space, Ok? What that means is that there should be at least three feet of distance between us. That also means no more just showing up behind like that scaring me half to death."  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I've seemed to upset you. My apologies."  
Dean sighs. "That's alright, Cas. Just remember about my personal space, alright?"  
"Personal space. Right. Three feet distance. I will remember that."  
Dean nods. "Good. Thanks. What are you doing here anyways? I didn't call for you."  
"You don't need to actually call me for me to know when I am needed, Dean. I can see that you are feeling much tension right now. That is why I came."  
Dean just stares at Cas for a moment, he then looks down at his trembling hands. "I'm alright, Cas. Really. I'm fine. You can go now."  
Cas looks down at Deans shaky hands. "You don't seem fine, Dean. You are having those urges again. I can see it." Cas takes Dean's hands in his and just holds them. Cas notices the feeling he is getting from the warmth of holding his human's hands. It is like a tingling sensation traveling up his hands to his arms. It is something that he has never experienced before. He also feels something else? What is this? It feels like a heart flutter, maybe? How could that be? He is an angel, and that would be a human sensation. Most likely it is just in his mind. Yes, that must be it. He looked at Dean and also noticed something in him too. Does he feel it too, he wonders? What exactly is this feeling? Why is it suddenly happening to him? Dean just stares at him with those green eyes. Those beautiful sparkling green eyes that seem to radiate through Cas and make that fluttering sensation again in Cas's heart. Dean quickly pulls his hands away from Cas. "Ok, Cas. Um, I'm....I'm good. Thanks." Dean says in a trembling voice.  
"Are you sure, Dean? You seem unsure."  
"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine, Cas. Thanks. I'm just going to get back to the courtroom now. I feel better, thanks."  
Dean hurries out of the bathroom, leaving Cas wondering what just happened.  
About an hour and a half later, Dean finishes up his case and heads out to his car. He gets in, turns on the ignition, and just as he adjusts his rearview mirror, he sees Cas sitting in the back seat.  
"Hello, Dean. I hope this is ok. I calculated three feet for personal space. Is that not correct?"  
Dean just rolls his eyes. "Cas, what are you doing here?"  
"I,m just worried about you, Dean. I would like to help you if I can."  
"Help me with what, Cas? I told you I was fine."  
"I just wanted to make sure. You seemed a little tense earlier."  
Dean stares ahead for a moment, then turns to look at Cas. Cas is just sitting there looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Dean smiles. "Hey, do you always follow people who seem tense?"  
"I do not. You are the only human I have in my care, Dean. I have no one else to look after. You were given to me."  
Dean shakes his head and smiles. "Lucky me."  
Dean drives to his apartment. When they get inside, Dean puts down his briefcase and takes off his coat and tie.   
"I'm going to take a shower,so just make yourself at home."  
Cas looks confused. "Make myself at home? I'm sorry I don't understand that reference. My home is in heaven, Dean. I cannot make myself in heaven in your home, Dean. It would be too difficult for my preferences."  
Dean just looks at him confused. Then he remembers that everything here is still very new to his angel.   
"No, I meant to just relax while I get out of the shower."  
Cas seems to understand."Did you need my assistance?"  
"In the shower? Uh, no Cas, I think I can manage. Thanks."   
Dean goes in his room to get some clothes for Cas to put on. He brigs them out to him. "Here, Cas. In case you want to change or something, I have some clothes here for you. You know, just in case you want to wear something else besides that trenchcoat. You might feel more comfortable."  
Cas takes the t shirt and pajama bottoms from Dean and looks at them not really knowing what to do. Then he smiles slightly."Thank you, Dean. I will try that."  
Fifteen minutes later, Dean comes out of the shower and goes into the living room. He stops short when he sees Cas standing there with his Led Zepplin t shirt and pajamas on. He can't help but notice how handsome he looks in them, without him wearing that tan trenchcoat all the time. Cas is just staring at him. Dean fianlly speaks. "Ahem, uh, Cas. You look, um, good in those um, pajamas."  
Cas looks at the clothes that Dean gave him. "Thank you, Dean. I do feel much more comfortable in them. This was a good idea that you had. Thank you."  
"You welcome." Dean feels this urge to want to just be near his angel. He doesn't know why, but he is feeling an attraction to him that he has never felt before. He slowly comes closer to Cas. He is now standing very close to his angel.  
"Uh, Dean,is this not interferring with your personal space?" Cas asks concerned.  
Dean just smiles as he slowly takes Cas's hand in his. "I will let you know when my personal space is being invaded."   
Cas just stands there, still confused, but also feeling a strange emotion. What he is feeling right now, he has never felt, and is not entirely sure what it means. He feels a warmth the closer Dean gets to him, an urge to want to be close to him. He can feel the warmth of Deans breath on his cheek, which makes him tingle inside. As Dean steps closer and takes his hand, he feels a sensation throughout his body and there goes that fluttering again. It's kinda like the flutter of his wings, except it's in his chest. Dean just stares into Cas's eyes. He can see nothing but the blue tint of his beautiful angel. This makes Dean pull closer to him. He gets close enough to his face to where he can feel the soft touch of Cas lips. Dean softly places a kiss on Cas's bottom lip. He can feel Cas tingle as he does. Cas closes his eyes as he returns the soft kiss to his Dean. He kisses Dean back, putting his hand on Dean's right cheek. Dean gives in more, opening his mouth more to place a more passionate kiss on his angel's lips. Dean lets out a little moan as he tastes the pureness of Cas. He then lightly slides his tongue through Cas's lips, finding his way to his tongue. Cas responds to Dean's lead. Suddenly Cas pulls away.  
"Um, Dean. Something is happening. What is happening?"  
Dean looks at Cas confused. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"  
Cas looks down at his pajama bottoms to where his crotch is. He looks a bit horrified. "What is this, Dean?! Why is this happening? My pants are getting tight and there is an uncomfortable sensation in there. It feels weird, Dean! What is it and why is it moving upwards?! Oh my, something is wrong! What is wrong, why is this happening?!"  
Dean looks down at Cas's crotch and notices a huge bulge in his pajamas. He tries not to laugh. "Um, Cas. It's alright. Really, don't worry. Its going to be fine. It's normal for these things to happen."  
"What things, Dean? This does not feel normal, this feels strangely weird, and it is very uncomfortable! How can I make it stop?!" Cas is trying to touch it to make it go down, but nothing is happening. He starts to panic. Dean cannot hold in his laughter.  
"Make it stop, Dean! Make it go away! Can you help me?!"  
"Well, there is something I can do, but I'm not sure we should go there just yet." Dean says.  
Cas looks at him confused. "Why not? Just make it stop!"  
"Alright. Alright. Come here." Dean brings Cas to the bathroom and turns on the cold shower. He tells Cas to step in there for a few minutes and it should help. Cas removes his clothes and steps in as he is told. Dean just looks at him, his body so muscular and tan, making his angel look even more perfect. Dean notices that he himself is getting a little erection. He tries to ignore it, not wanting to frighten his angel just yet. He knows this is new to him and it might scare him. Cas is now in the shower. Dean is about to close the curtain as Cas responds, "Aren't you going to help me, Dean? What am I supposed to do now?" Dean replies, "No, Cas I think me helping you out with this, will only make it worse. Just stay in there a few more minutes and it will go down, trust me." Cas stays in the shower for a few more minutes, then he gets out, and Dean hands him a towel and his clothes.   
"I,,,uh,....am going to go out now. Just let me know when you are dressed." He steps out of the bathroom. As Dean is out, he stands there trying to take what has just happened. Did he just make out with Cas? He just kissed his guardian angel. How did that happen? What is wrong with him? Is he falling for him? But how? How can this be?" Just then Cas comes out of the bathroom all dressed. "That seemed to help. Thank you, Dean."  
Dean just nods his head, "You welcome, Cas." Dean just stands there staring at his angel and thinking how gorgeous he looks there in his pajamas. He cannot remember the last time he had felt so safe. Cas just looks back at him with those gorgeous blue eyes. Dean is wondering if Cas even knows what just happened between them. Does he even realize how he feels about him? Dean decides to just let it go and not bring it up again. Maybe if he doesn't talk about it, Cas will not realize what has happened. Besides, it was just a kiss was all. No harm done. Just a kiss. It will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed chapter five. I will have the next chapter or two up shortly! Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Dean wakes up and rolls over to check his phone for the time, as he is about to sit up, he sees Cas standing over his bed staring at him. Dean jumps.  
Shit, Cas! You scared me! What are you doing?"   
"I''m very sorry, Dean. I remembered you talked about personal space, but then after last night, I figured you had forgotten about it. You got close to me, very close from what I can remember, close enough to my face where I could feel the warmth of your body against my skin, and I could even see the brightness of your soul. From what I observed, your personal space was not an issue anymore. You are giving me very confusing signals, Dean. You need to inform me when you keep changing your mind."  
Dean just stares at Cas, the poor angel just standing there confused, with that head tilt again. "I'm sorry, Cas. That was my fault. I shouldn't of confused you....You remember what happened last night?"  
"Why of course I remember, Dean. I remember everything, the touching, the kiss, the erection."  
Dean raises his eyebrows at that comment. "You...You remember the erection? You know what that is?"  
"Of course. I looked it up on that device you have there on the nightstand."  
Dean looks over at his cellphone."You know how to use the internet?"  
"Precisely. All I did was watch you the other day in your office, and I picked up on it. It sounds very interesting. An erection is caused by excessive blood flow to the vessels in the shaft of the penis that is the outcome a male gets from the arousal due to sexual excitement he is feeling from another person."  
"I know what an erection is, Cas."  
"Well, mine was caused by the sexual arousal I was feeling from the kiss that we shared."  
Dean just looks at Cas quite surprised at all he is taking in. "Look Cas, about that. What happened between us last night, the kiss and all, I don't know what exactly happened. I guess I was confused and vulnerable and all. It's just that no one has ever shown me that they care that much about me, I mean besides Sam of course, and my friends, but that's different. I mean no one else that I care a lot about has ever really shown me, you know, that they....well.....you know, that they care."  
Cas looks like he's really trying to understand what Dean is saying. "You are saying that you care a lot about me, Dean?"  
Dean shrugs his shoulders. "Well, yeah, of course I do. You're my guardian angel. Of course I care."  
Cas comes a bit closer to Dean. "I mean really care, like not just becasue I'm your angel."  
Dean's heart flutters. Does Cas feel the same way? Do angels have those feelings? He isn't sure. He has noticed a change in Cas the last few days since they met. He isn't as serious as usual and the look in his eyes show more concern than he has before. It's almost like Cas is human, but of course that is impossible.. Dean suddenly feels that urge again to want to touch Cas. He wants to touch him so bad he can hardly stand it. Dean suddenly feels uncomfortable, like a teenager on his first date. No one has ever made him feel so nervous and excited at the same time. He now realizes that this is just as much new to him as it is to Cas. As Dean sits there he starts wondering if Cas can actually read his mind. I mean he seems to, whenever he is feeling depressed or upset, but can he also read the feelings he has for him? He suddenly feels a sense of flushing in his face. What if he can feel his emotions towards him? He looks up at Cas and sees him staring at him. He starts to feel uncomfortable.  
"Cas, what are you doing? Why are you staring at me?"  
"I'm sorry, Dean. I seem to be making you uncomfortable. I will go away now for a while."  
Dean suddenly feels sorry. He doesn't want his angel to leave.   
"No, Cas. It's ok. Really. You don't have to leave. I want you to....I want you to stay."  
Cas looks at Dean's sparkling green eyes. He cracks a smile he cannot help.  
"Alright, Dean. As you wish. I will stay."  
Cas sits down next to Dean on the bed. They both stare at each other for a moment. Cas suddenly reaches over and takes Dean's hands. Dean looks down at them as Cas holds them. He notices them shaking a bit.   
"I'm sorry, Cas. I don't know why they do that."  
Cas looks at him with sympathy in his eyes. "It's alright, Dean. You are going through a lot of emotions right now, and wanting a drink, but not having one is making you very anxious. Just let me help." Cas rubs Dean's hands between his. Dean closes his eyes as he feels the warm touches of Cas' hands on his. He feels a tingling sensation throughout his body as Cas lightly massages his tension points. Dean is feeling relief and comfort as his angel softly touches his fingers, one by one, then rubs the palms of his hands and writsts. Dean opens his eyes to look at Cas. Cas smiles at him. "How are you feeling now, Dean?"  
Dean looks at Cas longingly before he answers. "Fine, Cas. I..I feel just fine."  
Cas just smiles in approval. "That is good."  
"How...how did you do that? Make the urge to have a drink go away? My anxiety and stress disappear?"  
"I didn't actually make it go away completely. I just subsided it. You still have to cope with your feelings, Dean. I will be here to help you do that. Now tell me what is bothering you."  
"I don't know what you mean, Cas. I am fine. I don't have any problems here."  
Cas just looks at Dean sadly. "Dean. I know you have a lot of guilt going on about your parents. You need to talk to somebody. You can talk to me. I am here."  
Dean shakes his head. "It's no big deal. Really. I feel fine. I don't need to talk about anything that has to do with my parents. They're gone and there isn't anything anyone can do about it, alright? So just please...just forget it, ok?"  
Cas stands up. He looks down at Dean. "I will not forget it, Dean. I am here to help you and that is just what I am going to do. I am not leaving here until that is accomplished."  
Dean stand up. "Well, you can stay as long as you like, but as far as me talking about dear old daddy and my dead mother, its NOT gonna happen, ok? Now if you don't mind I am going to make some coffee."  
Dean walks out of his room to the kitchen. Cas just stands there for a moment, then he turns around to see Gabriel standing there up against the wall with his arms crossed.   
"Hello, little brother." Gabriel says to Cas.  
"Gabriel, what are you doing here?"  
Gabriel just stares at Cas with a smirk. "You're falling for him, aren't you little brother?"  
"That is not true."  
"Isn't it? Oh, come on now. I know that look."  
"What look is that Gabriel?"  
"That look we angels aren't supposed to have. Do you not remember that angels and humans are frowned upon?"  
Cas sighs. "I am not falling for him, Gabriel, and besides even if I were, Father is not against it and you know that."  
"No, He may not be, but our brothers, that is a different story. Now what do you think Michael will do if he finds out you have feelings for a human?"  
"First of all, I do not have any such feelings, and second it's not up to him."  
"I agree, but that doesn't mean he won't literally give you hell."  
"Father won't let that happen."  
Gabriel chuckles. "There are ways to get around Father, little brother. I think you know Michael better than that. He thinks he's our Father at times."  
Cas just rolls his eyes. "I believe we're done here. Now if there isn't anything else?"   
"Alright, but I just wanted to check in on you and make sure you don't do anything you're going to regret."  
"I'm only here tending to my human, nothing more. Now would you please go away?"  
"Alright, but remember we both tend to the same family of humans, so I'll see you areound."  
"Fine. Now you just go and watch over Sam, while I tend to Dean, alright?"  
"Alright, but just to make it clear...I don't make out with my human." Gabriel laughs.  
"Go!" Cas demands.  
Gabriel snaps his finger and quickly flies away. Feathers fly around the room. Just then Dean returns. He sees the feathers on the floor.   
"What the hell happened? Did you go flying around my room or something?"  
Cas just stands there, not knowing what to say. He doesn't want to tell Dean about Gabriel's visit. "Yes. That is what I was doing."  
Dean looks at him surprised. "Why?"  
"I was bored."  
Dean looks puzzled, "Cas, I was only gone a few minutes."  
"I needed to stretch my wings."  
Dean just raises his eyebrows in astonishment. "OK."  
Dean takes a sip of his coffee. Cas walks by him and takes the cup from his hand and takes a sip. "Hmmm. That's good." He gives the cup back to Dean. Dean looks at him puzzeld.  
"I thought you didn't drink coffee."  
"I don't. Actually I don't know why I did, but it was most pleasurable. Do you have anymore?"  
"Uh, yeah. In the kitchen."  
Cas walks to the kitchen and pours some coffee into a mug. He drinks it quickly.  
"Whoa! Whoa! Take it easy!" Dean says. "You're going to burn yourself."  
Cas just stands there for a moment. He then suddenly disappears. Dean looks around a little cofused, suddenly Cas reappears on the counter top. "Hello, Dean. WOW that was great!" Cas then zooms quickly around the kitchen, so fast Dean can hardly keep his eyes on him.  
"Uh, Cas. Cas, are you alright? What are you doing?"   
Cas just keeps zooming back and forth, knocking the pots and pans off the hooks over the counter, and the cereal off the top of the fridge. There are feathers flying everywhere. It looks like someone had a pillow fight."I'm fine, Dean, I'm great! This is great! Now I know why you humans like coffee so much. It really gets you going! I'm not so sure that this is healthy on a daily basis but it sure feels good at the moment! Maybe you should not drink this everyday, Dean. it seems like it may become a problem after a while, but I sure can understand why you humans need it to help you wake up because it really keeps you awake!"  
Dean tries to stop Cas. "Cas, would you please settle down! Down!"  
Cas finally slows down. Dean looks around his kithchen. He has never seen such a mess. Food and dishes are knocked down, not to mention all the white and light blue feathers everywhere.   
"Wow." Dean said. "Next time, I think you should just stick to juice."  
"I am sorry, Dean. I don't know what got into me."  
"It was the coffee, Cas. Coffee got into you. Now, no more ot that, ok?"  
Cas nods. "Alright. As you say,Dean."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Seven  
Paul Summers is in his hotel, thinking of a good plan. A plan to end Dean Winchester. His wife and child are no longer a part of his life because of him. Lisa and Ben have their own life now, a life without him, all because Dean Winchester had gotten Lisa full custody of their son Ben, Now she is living in his house without him in their life. She won't even let him see Ben because of some stupid restraining order saying that he is a danger to the child. How could he be a danger to Ben? He loves his son. Yes, he may have slapped Lisa around a little here and there, but only because she deserved it. She knows how to anger him. That was totally her fault. He would never hit Ben though. He loves his son, but apparently the courts think otherwise, all because of Dean Winchester. That is why he has got to pay.  
#################################  
Back at the office of Winchester Law, Dean is at his desk talking to a client as Jo, his parallegal, calls to tell him there is a call for him on line 1.  
"Is it important, Jo? I am with a client."  
"I told him that, but he seems pretty persistant. He says his name is Castiel and he's a houseguest at your house and said he has questions about the moving pictures on the screen in your living room that are making him nervous."  
Dean sighs. "Alright, thanks Jo." Dean apologizes to his client, "Sorry, this will only take a minute." His client nods. Dean picks up the phone. "Cas? What is going on?"  
"Hello, Dean. Sorry to bother you, but you said not to pop in on you when you're at work, so I had decided to call. Is that alright?"  
"What is the problem, Cas?" Dean says in an annoyed voice.  
"I'm very confused. I found this device in your living room with many buttons on it. I pressed some of them and these moving pictures came on this screeen you have here."  
"That's my television, Cas. It's just t.v. You can turn it off if you want."  
"There are so many different pictures though. I found one where there are people without their clothes on and they are kissing and engaged in activities that look and seem very pleasurable."  
Dean turns around in his chair to face in the other direction of his client and whispers into the phone as soft as he can "Cas, are you watching porn?!  
"I don't know what that is, but they are making very loud noises."  
"Cas I need you to turn off the television and step away from the t.v. Ok? Can you do that for me?"  
"You want me to turn off this moving screen? But why? It is most entertaining."  
"Alright, fine. Then could you do me a favor? Press the numbers 23 on the remote device. Can you do that for me?"  
Cas does as he is told. He sees a picture of a cartoon come on.   
"Now what do you see, Cas?"  
"Well, I see very colorful moving pictures of what looks like a talking sponge with a tie on, and a starfish with a hat. It looks like he lives in a big pineapple. This is very interesting, Dean. I like this one."  
Dean feels relieved. "Ok, good, Now do me a favor and keep watching that channel until I get home ok?"  
"Alright, Dean, As you wish. I will continue watching the talking spongeman until you get home."  
"And NO MORE PORN!! Got it?"  
"Alright, Dean. I understand."  
Dean turns around in his chair and as he hangs up the reciever he notices his client looking at him strangely. Dean embarassingly chuckles, "Teenagers!" His client just smiles and nods. Dean's face gets red.  
###########################################  
Paul Summers enters into a hardware store and looks around. He has thought of his plan and purshases some items. He browses around the store for a few minutes until he comes to the ailse of what he wants. He purchases some duct tape and rope. He goes up to the cashier and puts the items on the counter. The cashier smiles and makes small talk.  
"Are you working on a project of some kind, sir? This is very strong rope."  
Paul doesn't make eye contact with the cashier. Instead he just quietly says, "Something like that."  
"Would this be cash or charge?"  
Paul hands the cashier his charge card and pays for the items. He quickly walks out of the store. The cashier just looks at him strangely as he is leaving and shakes his head. "Strange man." He says to himself.  
#############################################  
Later that afternoon, as Cas is watching Spongebob Squarepants, he suddenly hears a light thunder. The apartment shakes and causes one of Dean's pictures to fall off the mantel by the fireplace. As he goes over to pick it up, he sees his older brother, Michael, standing there.  
"Michael." Cas says surprised. "What are you doing here in my humans domain? You don't belong here."  
Michael just stands there, smirking at his younger brother. "Well well little brother, and it's nice to see you too."  
Cas just stares at him with untrusting eyes. "What do you want, Michael?"  
"I've come to see how my little brother is doing, is there anything wrong with that?"  
"Only that you never cared much of what I was doing, unless it benefited you somehow or you were scolding me. Now which is it this time, Michael?"  
Michael's smirk gets wider. He chuckles a little at that remark. "My, haven't we gotten a little bit moody being an earth angel?" He walks closer to Cas. " My concern is this. I have been observing you since you took it upon yourself to show yourself to your human, as it is my job afer all to watch out for all our brothers and sisters since I am the oldest, well besides Lucifer, but we all know he is in time out. During this time, I have noticed quite a bit of extra interest you have in your human, Castiel. Do you mind telling me what that is all about?"  
"Extra interest? I don't understand that reference, Michael."  
"Don't play with me, Castiel. I have been around for thousands of years before you, and I know when you have fallen for a human. Do you realize this can cost you your wings?"  
Cas just looks at him sternly. He then goes right up to his face. "Like I said. I don't understand what you mean. I am here to help Dean, and nothing more. Now, don't mess with me or...."  
"Or what? You're going to tell Father?" Michael laughs. "What do you think Father will say when he finds out that one of his sons, who is supposed to be watching over one of his humans, has fallen in love with him instead? Do you not know what happens to an angel who falls for a human? Do you want me to remind you, Castiel?"  
Cas seems to get more irritated now at his older brother. "I think it is time for you to leave."  
Michael slowly walks away. ""Alright brother, as you wish." He stops in his tracks and turns around to face Cas again. "Oh, and by the way, have you started having any HUMAN cravings yet? Like say, I don't know, like the taste for food or coffee, maybe?"  
Cas walks towards Michael. "I SAID YOU SHOULD GO NOW!"  
"Fine. I will leave you for now, but just remember...choose wisely, my brother. He's only a human."   
With that, and the flapping of his wings, Michael flies off. Cas just stands there for a moment, thinking of his encounter with his brother. Just as he is picking up the feathery mess Michael had left, Dean comes home.  
"Hey, Cas." Dean says as he enters his apartment.  
"Hello,Dean."  
Dean notices Cas picking up feathers from the floor. He just stares at him in awe. "Stretching your wings again?"  
"Oh, yes. Must keep them stretchy." Cas says nervously.  
Dean notices the color of these wings. They aren't the usual white and light blue like Cas' wings. Instead they are black. "Uh, may I ask why your wings are black? I never noticed your wings being black before."  
Cas just stares down at the black wings in his hands. He realizes that he cannot lie to Dean anymore. "Dean, I must tell you something."  
Dean looks at him puzzled. "Ok, what is it Cas?"  
"These aren't my wings. They belong to my brother, Michael. He came to visit with me today."  
"Ok. That's alright, Cas. It's nice for you to have family around once in a while. I'm ok with that."  
"Well, it wasn't exactly a social family visit."  
Dean looks surprised. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, Michael is the oldest of all our brothers, and he is in charge of looking after all of us, and well, he was just here looking out for me."  
"Looking out for you? Why? Do you think you need looking out after?"  
"Well, I don't think so, but apparently he does."  
"Why would he think that?"  
Cas just shakes his shoulders and says, "I...I don't know. How about we have some food. I am hungry."  
Dean looks surprised. "You're hungry? Really? Since when? I thought you didn't need nourishment."  
"Well, I guess that watching you eat all the time, as much as you do, has given me an appetite."  
Dean still looks a a bit confused. "Ok. Well, just let me take a shower and I'll take you out for pizza. How's that sound?"  
"That sounds good, Dean."  
"Great. Give me a minute."  
Cas just stands there thinking for a moment. He has been getting human cravings lately. Maybe Michael was right. Could his feelings for Dean be turning him into a human? Does he really feel more for Dean than he should? He decided to just shake it off. Besides, he is here to help Dean, and that is just what he is going to do. He will by no means leave Dean. He will not do that to him. Dean needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a series. I am working on chapter five at the moment. Look forward to having you read more on this story!


End file.
